A stolen moment
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda and Andy are to busy for family moments and intimacy and one of them has soon enough...


A Stolen Moment

Miranda was annoyed. Life had turned extremely busy over the last few weeks and she knew things wouldn't slow in the following days due to the approaching Paris Fashion Week.

What frustrated Miranda the most was the fact that her work was interfering with her new relationship with Andrea. They had been dating for almost two months.

And yet, with Andrea's new job at the New York Mirror, she was also busy, trying to make her mark on the publishing world.

Due to their busy schedules, they had decided, even though it was still so early in their relationship, that Andrea would live at the townhouse so they could spend some time together at night. But for the last couple of days, not even that had happened, Andrea was mostly asleep by the time she was able to get home and go to bed.

They were both disappointed they weren't able to spend more time with each other, and with the twins, as a family and they both missed having sex. There just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day.

As much as they both wanted wished things were different, they understood it would get better once Miranda was back from Paris.

Although that wouldn't solve Miranda's problem right now.

She wanted to have sex with Andrea. She needed it, craved it, and had even started sexting with Andrea, she was that horny. And what made it worse was knowing Andrea felt the same way.

She had never experienced such a high sex drive with her previous husband's, but with Andrea, she needed it constantly and regularly and it had been almost two weeks of pure torture not being able to act on her desire. Especially when they were still immersed in the honeymoon period of their relationship.

Both absolutely understood the work ethic of the other and they weren't mad at each other but they were frustrated and frankly Miranda had got to the end of her tether. Enough was enough.

"Emily?" The new girl hurried in and stood in front of Miranda with shaking knees. Miranda was amused by her and smirked inwardly. "Tell Roy I need him downstairs ten minutes, cancel my lunch with Irv, I don't care what he has to say, tell him I have a pressing matter to attend to, also make sure that the scarves are here by 3 pm, plus a hot Starbucks and I want my purse. That's all."

Miranda fired her instructions off easily and the poor new girl smiled and nodded. She was scared as hell and looked faint every time she was called into her office.

Five minutes later, Miranda left the office and strode towards the elevator. She wasn't disappointed, Roy was already waiting downstairs and held the door open for her. "To the New York Mirror." Miranda declared.

Roy nodded and pulled out into the busy lunchtime traffic.

After a short while, they came to a stop one block before the Mirror. "What's the hold-up?" Miranda asked, newly annoyed.

"I'm afraid there is a construction area," Roy muttered.

"I'll walk the rest of the way." Miranda was out of the car faster than Roy could say goodbye. She strode towards the building not looking left or right. When she reached the building, she took the elevator to Andrea's floor. She checked herself over in the mirror and smoothed her hair.

When she arrived at the office, Miranda looked around the room to see where Andrea was seated. She spotted her walking back to her desk from the copy machine.

"Oh wow. Hi, Ms Priestly, may I help you? Do you have an appointment?" A young reporter asked nervously, clearly in awe at her presence in the slightly scruffy newsroom.

"Actually, I do. With Andrea Sachs, where could I talk to her in private?" Miranda asked.

"You can go into our break room. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you." He led her to the break room and told her he'd get Andrea for her.

-x-

Andy was just settling back at her desk when she saw one of the other cub reporter's rushing towards her.

"Andy, oh my God." He exhaled quickly. "Ms Priestly is here to see you. She said she has an appointment with you. I took her into the break room."

Andy's eyes widened. No one officially knew yet that she and Miranda were dating. Only the important people in her life, like her parents, Nigel and some friends, had been told. But the fact was, it wasn't public knowledge.

She inhaled and tried to play it cool and professional but was frightened that something had happened. It wasn't like Miranda to just show up like this, unannounced.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Andy thanked her colleague and hurried to get to Miranda.

"Miranda, what's wrong. Are you okay? The girls?" Andy asked, rushing towards the older woman in her panic, her eyes wide.

Miranda turned around and smiled at her. It was the smile she reserved for her and the twins. "Everyone is fine. Well other than me," She stated, licking her lips and undoing her coat and throwing that and her purse on a nearby chair. The break room was a tiny space with only a little kitchenette, a table with 3 chairs and a coffee maker.

"What's wrong. I…God! Don't scare me like that…spill it." Andy found herself babbling.

Miranda walked towards Andy and reached behind her to slick the lock of the room. She grabbed Andy's collar and gave her a searing kiss, deepening it right away.

Andy couldn't do anything else but kiss Miranda back. Her arms wrapped around Miranda's back and she pressed her even closer.

Miranda's hands snaked around Andy's neck and they had a heated make-out session. "Andrea, I just can't take it anymore. I'm horny as hell, please fuck me," She husked between kisses.

Andy pulled back and smirked at her. "That's why you're here? You're horny?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you not?" Miranda demanded to know.

Andy pounced her and kissed the life out of her. She pushed Miranda back and made her sit on the little table. "You can't even know, Miranda. I got myself off in the shower this morning because I've been so horny. I miss you, babe. Let me take care of this pressing matter." Andy knelt at Miranda's feet and pushed the skirt up over her hips. Not bothering to even pull Miranda's panties away, she just shoved them aside and played in the pooling wetness.

Miranda threw her head back at the first touch. "Oh, fuck yes. I need you."

Andy was more than happy to fuck her beautiful girlfriend. She'd missed the intimacy they had initially shared as well and was glad Miranda had stolen her away from her desk for a quickie. She pushed two fingers inside Miranda easily and leaned in to lick her clit.

Miranda bucked against her mouth in anticipation. "Oh God, darling, you're gonna make me….Ugh." She couldn't even finish telling her that she was about to come. She was already trembling, hanging on the edge of sweet relief before Andy sucked her clit hard and she tumbled over into her climax.

Andy cleaned her up and slid out carefully. She put everything back in order and got up off her knees.

Miranda grabbed a nearby box of tissues and dabbed the young woman's mouth, which was still glistening from her juices. She kissed her softly tasting herself and moaned. "Oh, my darling, I love you so much. I miss us. I'm sorry I've had to work so much recently."

They held each other and Andy smiled at her. "Miranda quit apologising. I know who I'm dating and I love you. Now, since seeing you come ruined my underwear, do you think you can solve my little problem?" Andy smirked.

"I suppose." Miranda's smile was devilish.

-x-

Miranda got up and walked them towards the nearest wall, pressing Andrea against it. She opened her slacks she pushed her hand inside and felt how ruined her underwear was. "You're not wearing any of the La Perla thongs I gave you."

The panties were cheap cotton, clearly from some bargain bin at Target. She took her other hand and ripped the material off the young woman.

"For that, I will not allow you to wear any underwear until you are home. I'll take this with me." She threw the scrap of material towards her purse and dove between Andrea's folds with the tips of her fingers.

"My poor darling, let me take care of your dripping pussy." She whispered.

She knew Andrea loved it when she spoke dirty to her. She watched as the brunette's head fell back against the wall and moaned at the first touch of her fingers against her straining clit.

Suddenly, Miranda pushed three fingers inside hard. Andrea's head shook from side to side in pure pleasure and she huffed while Miranda fucked her hard and with purpose.

Andrea was rubbing her clit as she kept fucking her fast. "Oh shit…" Andrea moaned as her head fell against Miranda's shoulder. She bit down as she clenched around Miranda's fingers.

Andrea's breathing eventually calmed and she pulled back to kiss her softly. "God, I needed that. I love you, Miranda. Thank you for rearranging whatever you had on your schedule to come and fuck me." She said hugging her and inhaling her scent.

Miranda took her hand out of Andrea's pants carefully and parted from Andy to wash them. "I needed that too. We need to make more time for ourselves. I will make more time. Tonight, I will be home by 6 pm for dinner with the girls and then we can have a lovely family evening. How does that sound?" She asked smiling at her love.

"That sounds great. I will reschedule my appointment until tomorrow morning and my deadline for the current article isn't until next week. So, I will leave work and be home as well." Andrea hugged her from behind.

"Perfect. But for that to happen I should go back to the office. Do I look acceptable?" Miranda asked and checked her clothes to ensure they were in place.

"To me, you look thoroughly fucked. You glow, Miranda and you're absolutely gorgeous. You take my breath away. It's my favourite look on you." Andrea spoke softly. She rolled her eyes, but Andrea wouldn't let her have it and just kissed her. "You may need to reapply your lipstick but the rest of your makeup is perfect," She told her with a smile.

"Thank you, darling. I'll see you tonight." She kissed Andrea lightly, tucked the ripped panties into her purse and left with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

-x-

Andy smiled and shook her head. She couldn't quite believe what just happened. Since she was already in the break room, she made herself a cup of coffee before moving slowly back to her desk, oblivious to the knowing looks from her colleagues.

She couldn't wait to get home.

The hours passed quickly enough and they were sat having the family dinner, as Miranda promised. Andy sat back and patted her tummy. "Uugh, I'm so full, Miranda. Your spaghetti is always so delicious," She claimed.

They were sat at the breakfast bar after cleaning the kitchen. She watched as Miranda poured them both a glass of wine. The twins had just gone off to bed.

Miranda walked over to set the glasses down and sat next to Andy.

"Do you have to go over the book soon?" Andy asked a little sad that their time would be over.

"No, I told Nigel I wanted him to do it today I'll look over it tomorrow morning," Miranda said to Andy's surprise. "So, I'm all yours." She said as she laced fingers in Andy's.

Andy squeezed her hand and pulled her a bit closer to kiss her softly. "That's perfect. Now, would you like to watch a movie with me and fool around a little?" She asked smirking.

"Actually, I would like to watch a movie. I want you to hold me and caress me. I miss you I need to feel you close to me. Can we do that?" Miranda asked.

The request stunned Andy. She knew Miranda had a soft side, but it was rare she showed it. "Are you asking me to cuddle with you?" She asked still caressing Miranda's fingers lightly.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I will deny I ever said such a thing," Miranda stated attempting to appear regal.

"Aww, you're so cute," Andy said chuckling.

"Let's go get comfortable," Miranda said and they walked upstairs together, still holding hands, to the entertainment room.

They watched The Book Club and had a good laugh here and there. They enjoyed being in each other's arms as they lay on the sofa together.

Andy acted as the big spoon, caressing Miranda almost through the entire movie. Their fingers were laced over Miranda's stomach.

Miranda looked back at her and smiled when the movie was over and the credits rolled. "I love you so very much," Andy could tell Miranda meant every word.

"I love you too, my love." Andy kissed her softly and Miranda turned around to lay in her arms. Andy nuzzled Miranda's neck, inhaling her unique scent.

"Let's have a date night more often?" Andy stated, kissing Miranda lightly.

Miranda agreed. "Oh yes, and let's make love more often," She suggested.

"Bedroom?" Andy asked as Miranda's lips started to tease her own.

"Yes," Miranda said seductively sucking on Andy's bottom lip.

THE END


End file.
